E-Effer?
by The Cheese Witch
Summary: Two elves are deeply in love, attracting much attention, but what will happen after a great attack renders one of them dead? (Read it and find out ya dingus :P Also the holy lords Blizzard own most of this stuff, not meh)
1. Chapter 1

Efferatus ran through the tree line, a group of Dreanai guards in her wake. The blood elf mentally scolded herself for agreeing to go into their territory, let alone trying to sneak into a citadel full of them. Lost in her own thought, the woman's side collided with a tree, knocking the air straight from her lungs. She crawled to her feet, but a hoof hit her right on the spine. It was at this point she realized one of the guards had found her.

"I am sorry little elf, but this is your problem, no?"

Her heart pounding, her instincts kicked in. She had an idea, and began to back away from the tall, blue man.

"P-Please.." She whispered. It looked as though the man was about to grab her, but hesitated for a second. It was at this point that the elf's well timed ghoul grabbed the man, sinking it's teeth into his neck. The man screamed, and Efferatus took a second to enjoy the sight, before thinking about her surroundings.

"Right, my weapon is gone and I have no way out… Well Filthclaw I guess it's just you and me" She spoke, turning to the rotten being next to her, enjoying pulling apart the corpse.

She sighed. It had been very hard since she was risen as a death knight. First of all, she had excelled is her sparring, attracting a lot of attention from unwanted people, however, she valued them as fellow brethren is death. She faced a problem however, with the release of Ebon Hold from the Lich king. He had raised her as a special knight, to serve him further than the other soldiers. With his betrayal is the Eastern Plaugelands, she swears than during the bitter silence, she hears his voice call to her. She was for once in her life ,well, half-life, truly alone. Memories did begin to come back to her of her old life. She had died in battle, a huge fight against the Alliance during the 'Siege of Orgrimmar'. A warrior to the bone, many fell to her blade before she took her own life, refusing to be taken captive after her friends fell to the legions of the enemy. The brainwashing did that to people, however she now understands that her choices may not have been the best. They were the enemy, however they were not nearly as bad as was told. She, having heard meassage of being given the presence of many great captains at her funeral, wonders if she would ever be accepted back into society. She had few friends outside of the regiment she remembers. There was an undead man, that she remembers very little of. The man had great magical power. A mage or warlock perhaps? Who knows.

The clatter of guards alerted her that she needed to get somewhere safer. She had come here to deliver a letter for an elderly woman, who had a Dreanai friend. She was not able to get it here herself, and Efferatus was surprised at how kind the Dreanai woman was whom she delivered it to. It almost mad the elf sick, that knowing who she was, the Dreanai would have probably run.

"Oh my god… A boat!" She exclaimed, almost too loud. The crew looked to be returning to Stormwind. If she could sneak on and get to the Stormwind docks, she could use a Death Gate to get back to the Ebon hold. Wait. All a bit too easy. She realized that if she was going, she was going now. She ran through the trees, and jumped off of the edge of a bank, landing with a sickening thud on the boat. As she pulled herself up, a night elf woman stared at her, almost in disbelief. Efferatus scrambled back slightly, but the woman simply chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do not worry, Blood Elf, I have no queries as to where you came from, and thus I shall not harm you, she smiled.

"T-Thanks" Efferatus returned a smile "I didn't think anyone would be this friendly…" She spoke.

"Take it as you will, however, as I have no reason to start a fight. You are lucky you did not run in to a less considerate race, such as a Worgen for example. I pray you be a bit more careful.

"You are right. Thank you, uhh…"

"Feylarie, but you have me at a disadvantage".

"Ah, my name is Efferarus".

The night elf was taken back. This woman had a strange aura. It couldn't be!

"You really lucky it was someone so passive you met, Death Knight! You are used as a bedtime story back in the Glades to scare children into behaving! The Night Elf chuckled.

"It was not my choice to be raised, and I look back at my faint memories with regret. Please do not let anyone you saw me here" Efferatus' tone suddenly became a bit stronger "If I assume you know what would happen if people knew I was alive… Well… Sort of alive"

"Yes, do not worry Blood Elf. But I believe this is your stop. No doubt you were heading to the docks, however jumping off here and heading to Booty Bay is probably a much better move for you right now" She spoke.

"You are right… Thank you Feylarie. I pray you well" Efferatus put on her best considerate face before turning, and leaping from the boat.

Booty Bay was a goblin harbor run by the Bilgewater Cartel. Alliance were welcomed just as much as the Horde, however the guards quite visibly kept a strong eye on them. She climbed out of the docks and looked at the place. It was a funny little area, with an Ogre swimming around the place and people of many races walking around. As she turned a corner, she froze. The Undead man from her mind was looking over what looked like an artifact, before giving it over to the trader and turning around, noticing what looked like a Death Knight around the corner. He sensed her unholy power. He approached her.

"You are brave, Death Knight" He spoke " Your kind are not easily welcomed by many around here".

"You k-know of my power..?" She spoke. She definitely remembered this man.

The Undead turned around to face her, and a shock hit him.

"Y-You will not remember me, Eff, But I do recog-" The man was cut off as she stumbled down to her knees. A great pain surged through her head, her brain pounding immensely. The mage had knowledge far beyond others, regardless of his offensive power. He understood very well what was happening. But so would others.

"Listen to me, I know that it hurts. Memories are returning themselves to your mind. You must come with me. Fast. I can open a portal to get you out of here, but nobody can see you. My chambers should be fine for you to stay in for a while. Come" He spoke as he opened a small hole in the air, a null void on the other side.

"I-I ARGH!" She screamed.

"Do not try to speak, friend. Let me help you through. He lifted Efferatus through the portal, and quickly jumped through himself. The two landed inside of a small room with no apparent door.


	3. Chapter 3

"I still cannot believe you have come back, girl… You must have so many questions…" He spoke. Efferatus' head had much calmed down".

"So… How did we meet?" She finally asked.

"Well" he began "To put a long story short, you became very well known with the horde, as an incredibly powerful warrior with an even greater potential. The Banshee Queen, Sylvanas, had even requested you do some work with the Silverpine Death-Guard. You were assigned a common person to help you with any magical needs, and this is where I came in. You were rather outraged with the idea of having a slave, not used to our ways, and simply went on with life as normal. I helped you with any translocation or finding your way around, but you always treated me well, which I am very grateful for. The day you died, you were one of the few to be given a funeral, but that is not even nearly it. Garrosh himself , assuming you remember him, had a brief presence there. That shocked even me, and I thought you were gone for good. We argued a lot however it is truthfully good to see you back" He smiled, pausing after his story.

Efferatus was questioning so much, but her head hurt and her memories became much clearer.

"And then, that leaves us with the harder part…" His demeanor quickly changed to being rather sorrowful.

"Wait, w-what?" She nervously asked.

"Does the name Avaloniah bring up anything? Or do you even have anything or anyone else in you limited memory?"

"N-No it doesn't… Should It...?"

"This is much worse than I thought" He grimly spoke. Efferatus felt numb, the name bringing nothing to her thoughts.

"You were in love, Eff. You were so, so deeply in love with a girl name Avaloniah. She was a hunter, and people grew incredibly jealous, as both of you were widely known. You spent any time you could get away from the forces with her. And I only pray you can find her in your heart…"

Efferatus felt sick, het throat gagged and she began to softly cry.

The Undead put a reassuring hand across her back.

"Please, do not cry" He looked sad "I pray you listen, as I am not done"

Efferatus knew what was coming, the thought of this poor woman after she had died was just too much.

"Word reached her of your death, and it was worse that most of the country knew of your love. That's when she left…" He mumbled, a sorrow feeling within his words.

"L-Left?" The Elf choked out.

"A self imposed exile. She deemed herself unworthy of life if you were not in it. She left me a note upon her leaving explaining her disappearance. It was concluded she was dead, and I have told nobody of this, as she requested."

"Y-You know where s-she went..?"

"Yes" he answered "This is why I tell you. However I believe only you strong enough to find her. She traveled to Northrend, in the cold, icy mountains. An army could die out there, but I know you, and I belie- No, I know you are strong enough. My help cannot stretch furthur however. My power is not enough to translocate you over there. Please, I pray for her sake you find her. You should sleep in here the night. You must be tired".

Efferatus waved him goodbye for the night, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The Undead man went to her room in the morning, and found her gone. A note explained she has already gone, and promised to return with her once-lover.

"You fail to surprise me, Eff" He chuckled to himself "You really haven't changed"

He sighed and turned to the hidden door.

"Wait, how the hell did she find that?!"

Some say that the darkness looks for a worthy soul to wield the pain. Avaloniah believed it simply as torture. A bird lay at her feet, an arrow clean through it's eye.

"I need this more than you do, little birdie" she murmured as she plucked the bird and put it in her bag. Efferatus had always referred to her as rather childish, and Ava liked to think that if Eff could see her now, she'd be proud. The younger elf had exiled herself from society after news of Efferatus' death reached her. She lay in a small alcove in the mountains for days, no sleep and no food. She regularly screamed into her chest, cursing Eff for breaking her promise. "She said she'd be fine… SHE PROMISED!" She wailed. But as time grew old, she did too. It had been what..? Three years out in the cold? Four? Either way, one thing was for sure. She would never see Efferatus again. Ava had never encountered anybody else out there, and she didn't want to. As she saw it, society was far too much a burden. Her nightmares still go on, not having stopped even after all this time. The woman reached through her bag, and pulled out an old camera. She wanted to burn the pictures, to never look at her face again but… She couldn't. She'd stare at them for hours, clearly recalling each one. She swore that she'd see Eff out of the corners of her eyes, or out on the distant hills, but she knew too well that life had taken her only care. She couldn't help during the first couple of months but imagine what Eff would have been thinking about in her last moments. She knew it was her, but wouldn't let herself believe it. She lay on her side, and although she hadn't eaten, found pleasure is falling to sleep. Only wishing that her love could lay there next to her.

Efferatus thanked the Tusken man for his help, climbing off of the boat and looking around at her surroundings. She saw only giant mound pf snow, far as the eye could see. Looking at her map, she knew where she needed to be.

"If 'ou are 'eading int' the mountains, tak' 'dis here food wit' ya" The man had said in his thick accent. Efferatus remember how much he had given her and knew she could make it a week at most. She walked for days it seemed. She hadn't reached the mountains until the third day of the trip, and she stood as the bottom, looking up as the icy cliff edges. They were so tightly packed, that one could walk around the tops of all of the, by simply climbing one of them.

Putting one foot forward, she began her ascent. It had dawned on her that she was doing this for somebody she did not even though. However is her friend was correct, they were far too deeply in love for Eff to give up. The slopes provided much challenge, however her death knight aura found itself deeply at home within the snow. She felt tired. Very tired. She was worried that when she found this girl, if they would even recognize each other. And if so, what would happen to her, seeing as last time she was screaming in pain. She only wished that she could remember even the slightest part about this girl.

Efferatus was sleeping on the face of the hill late on the fifth night of her journey when a group of nomads began to approach her. Half awake, she sensed them and had hoped she wouldn't find anyone this high up. Then and again, she hadn't exactly reached the top. The group approached her, however it appeared one of them was a Blood Elf. A Warlock to be exact. The Death Knight had a great mistrust for people, and quickly stood up.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello" One of the group spoke "How are you?" It dawned on her that these people were Human. With a Blood Elf? Something was off. She spoke in her commanding tone.

"Hello, may I ask as to who you are?" She spoke.

"Of course, miss. My name is Callum, may I ask what you are doing in these mountains?"

"I am simply passing through them, I should be on my way" She said, a bit worried of these people. It was then she realized that the warlock was under a spell. She sensed the arcane binds, and spoke up instantly.

"Actually, I make to you men a proposal" She faced them, some purposeful lust in her voice.

The lead man Callum seemed to have a glint in his eyes.

"Yes, my lady?" He asked, in an attempt to be seductive, catching on to what he though were the elf's intentions.

"Release the Elf you have here, remove her binds and maybe you'll live to tell your friends about it" She said, dropping all tone in her voice.

"How did you?! Never mind, you've made a grave mistake, bitch!" The Warlock seemed shocked, clearly surprised someone bothered to notice, never mind help her.

Efferatus had learned one thing from her lessons so far. If you can speed up a fight, do it. Efferatus simply placed a circular spell on the floor, and within seconds the three men found themselves dead. The woman laughed a bit before approaching the Warlock and Unleashing her Arcane Torrent, breaking the spell off of the woman. Efferatus was about to speak to her but the woman instantly grabbed Eff and hugged her, repeating 'Thank you' Again and again, before letting go and facing the woman and saying "I'm Sayakaa, but you can call me Saya! What's your name?" She smiled. Her bouncy attitude reminded Efferatus of a small child, a cute one at that.

"I'm Efferatus" She smiled "Who were those men..?" She asked, curiously.

"Oh, they grabbed me from my home in Dalaran and took me to sell off as a slave" The girl spoke, in a much sadder attitude to her previous statement.

"But anyway, I should run back home, I have stuff to do! Thank you so much though!" The girl said before hugging Eff again.

"Yeah, no problem" She smiled to the younger elf. She spoke like a six year old, but she looked to be about 19… How odd Eff thought. She waved the elf goodbye and continued on her way to the mountain tops. 'What an odd encounter' She thought out loud. Best foot forward, she marched on. It was roughly midnight when she reached the top, and having not slept all day. She finally took rest.

Avaloniah awoke from her sleep, with it now morning, and began to climb up from her uncomfortable sleeping position. She was hungry, and reached into her bag to grab some food but she heard something. It was far away, but her hunter sense's seemed to pick up on frost power, channeled through a blade. A Death Knight? She had only ever heard stories of Death knight's, and was still in belief that the lich kind held control of much of the Eastern Kingdoms, having last heard about him before she left. This was bad. This meant that she was in danger, and grabbed her bow and left her alcove. Upon poking out her head, it became apparent just how close this person was. She got to a position behind the person, and got ready to shoot. Her string drawn back, she was about to let go when the person turned around. And Avaloniah stared at her disbelief as she could only utter the name.

"E-Effer?"


	6. Chapter 6

"E-Effer?" The name rung in Efferatus' ears. Then it hit her. Harder than anything she could imagine. Stood right in front of her was the love of her life. She remembered her. Nobody else would have called her by her nickname.

"Ava!" She screamed as she ran to the younger elf. Avaloniah, in disbelief, found herself once again in the arms of her love. The two pulled away, and Avaloniah looked into her partner's eyes, now a deep blue.

"Y-You promised you'd be fine!" She sobbed into her shoulder.

"I know, Ava. I broke my promise" Efferatus now crying.

"H-How did you find me?!" Ava choked out " I thought I'd never see you again!"

"The professor told me where to find you…" She responded "I'll never leave you again, Ava. Please forgive me" She cried.

"Of course!" Ava sobbed "I love you, you idiot!"

"I guess I'm the childish one now, huh" Effer said as they once again pulled away, staring into each other's eyes.

"No" Ava said "I love it when you take care of me!" She exclaimed

"How long have I been gone, love?"

"I don't know…" She paused "But you're here now!"

And with that, the two lovers pulled together into a deep kiss. The both of them wishing the moment would last forever.

(A note from the author, whaaaa? No really though, I am going to do more with this, however expect them rarely as I upload like six chapters at once :P Thanks for reading this stuff, anyway)


End file.
